A number of methods and cameras for the three-dimensional measurement of dental objects are known from the state of the art.
WO 2012/083967 A1 discloses a device for optical 3D measurement of an object using an optical confocal measurement method, wherein, in addition to a first light source, at least one second light source is used, the light of which is coupled into the beam path of the device using a light guide. It is furthermore disclosed that the light sources, such as color LEDs or LEDs in combination with color filters, can be used, whereby the light sources are switched on in an alternating manner to ensure homogeneous illumination.
WO 2010/145669 A1 discloses a device for optical 3D measurement of an object using an optical confocal measurement method. In this case, a temporally changing pattern is projected onto the object. The changing pattern is generated with the aid of a motor-driven mechanical means in the form of a wheel.
One disadvantage of these methods is that the temporally changing projection pattern is generated using movable projection means in the illumination beam path, such as a motor-driven, wheel-shaped projection grating. Incorrect control or incorrect actuation of the mechanically driven projection gratings can cause positioning errors, as a result of which incorrect three-dimensional image data of the object is obtained.
A further disadvantage is that the mechanically driven projection gratings require installation space, which results in an increase of the overall size of the camera.
The task of the present invention is therefore to provide a camera, which is of compact design and allows an error-free measurement of the dental object.